Mia Riversong
Stopped because I about passed out from exhaustion working on this QQ overly complicated sheet ;-; Halfway done, just got to do the headache of all the formatting of calculated values for this. Most of it's done, I've discussed my background in depth with you Shadow, so we can work from that until I get a chance to put it in here. I'm just beat and need some sleet.. it's 8 AM QQ been up all night. Basic Information Mia Riversong Concept: Gentle Healer Player: Flarelord Contact Info AIM: Flarelord Fenix Email: Flarelord@gmail.com Motivation: Heal the Wounds and Scars of Creation Exalt Type: Solar Exalted Caste: Twilight Age: 16 Anima A golden tree that grows from the seed of her Caste Mark into a gigantic, swaying tree surrounded by birds, the bark carved with intricate occult markings spelling out the Procedures for the Thousand Lost Medicines History Please insert your character's history and background here. Appearance and Personality Some notes on the character's appearance and personality should reside here Attributes Physical (Secondary) Strength 2 Dexterity 4 Stamina 3 Social (Tertiary) Charisma 3 Manipulation 1 Appearance 3 Mental (Primary) Perception 5 Intelligence 5 Wits 2 Abilities Favored/caste abilities should be indicated by adding ' Boldface Markup ' around the ability and it's numeral dot value. (Ex. If Archery is favored or in-caste, you would place three apostrophes around it like thus: ' Archery 4 ' and it will appear as Archery 4 ) The fast way to add this markup to your Caste abilities is to add the three apostrophes around the beginning of the first ability in your Caste list, and around the ending of the last one. Line break markup must be preserved. DAWN Archery 3 ' Martial Arts 0 Melee 0 Thrown 0 War 0 ZENITH '''Integrity 2 Performance 2 Presence 1 '''Resistance 2 ' Survival 2 TWILIGHT Craft Skills 'Craft (Elemental) 3 ' 'Craft (Genesis) 0 ' 'Craft (Glamour) 0 ' 'Craft (Magitech) 0 ' 'Investigation 0 ' 'Lore 3 ' 'Medicine 3 ' 'Occult 3 ' NIGHT 'Athletics 2 ' Awareness 2 Dodge 1 Larceny 0 Stealth 1 ECLIPSE Bureaucracy 0 Linguistics 2 'Ride 2 ' Sail 0 Socialize 1 Languages Native Language: Riverspeak High Realm Old Realm Backgrounds Resources 2: Donations and gifts from the families of those she tends to. Savant 1: Stemming from faint glimpses of the First Age, Mia recalls ways to make use of lost technology, construction techniques, and magic. Artifacts Artifacts should also link to their pages in Category:Panoply using In-Wiki Link markup. Lightning Mercy * Artifact 2, Attune 4; Orichalcum Bonus Short Powerbow * Traits: Speed 6, Accuracy +3, Damage +3L, Rate 2, Range 300, 2, B * Special: The bonus damage from this Powerbow can be delivered as Bashing damage with an appropriate arrow at no penalty. * Hearthstone Slot: Gladestalker's Stone **+6m/hour **+3 Accuracy, +3 Damage to Set Powerbow Satchel of Resplendent Healing * Artifact 4, Attune 5 (No Material Bonus, Attuned when Needed, Attunes Components) * +4 dice to Medicine Rolls * Includes each of the following artifacts from Wonders of the Lost Age ** Rod of Cleansing the Body ** Wound-Mending Needles ** Instrument of Regrowth Manses Radiata Field Hospital *Manse Rating 3 *Aspect: Wood *Flavors: Solar, Water * Hearthstone: The Gladestalker's Stone *This small manse exists in a deep forest in the mid-east region. Constructed largely of magically-reinforced paper walls and wood , the manse's aspect is in no doubt. The facility is three stories in height, encircled by a wooden palisade fence connected to the building in a geomantic pattern. This patten also serves to create an approachway. In the two separated back lots exist a large, cleansing hot spring, and a large field configured for physical training, sport, and martial practice. The three story structure is designed with a clean, wooden floor. The first floor contains the entry hall and bound servitor's chamber, a large dining room and kitchen prepared with large essence-operated dumbwaiters for carrying food to upper levels. A library is also present, however the books lack lore dating back beyond the late shogunate. Upper floors are filled with an array of bedrooms, each capable of being converted quickly by the manse into a clean room for medical work ranging up to surgical operations. *Manse Creation Points: 3x2 = 6, + 2 Points (Maintenance 2) + 2 Points (Fragility 1) ** 10 Points ** 3 Point Power: Provider Manse - Manse generates enough food and water for a unit of Magnitude (Rating + 1) ** 3 Point Power: Life Sustaining - Beings who do not leave the manse more than 1 day per week gain +25% maximum lifespan; +Rating Successes to Resistance rolls against sickness and poisons; Extra Healing: 2 Bashing Levels per hour, 1 Lethal Level per hour, 1 Aggravated Level per 5 hours ** 2 Point Power: Bound Servitor - Handles Maintenance and defense ** 1 Point Power: Magical Conveniences X 3 *** Generates Alchemical Solutions within the realm of Life's Little Luxury Blends *** Moving Target Martial and Archery Training Ground *** Magical Lighting, Running Water, and Manse Wastes are purified ** 1 Point Power: Comfort Zone - Taken as Prerequisite, no mechanical effect Charms Archery Charms * 2nd Archery Excellency * Essence Arrow Attack ** Dazzling Flare * Phantom Arrow Technique * Summoning the Loyal Bow Performance Charms * 2nd Performance Excellency Resistance Charms * Durability of Oak Meditation * Essence-Gathering Temper * Ox-Body Technique Survival Charms * Friendship with Animals Approach Craft Charms * 2nd Craft Excellency Medicine Charms * 2nd Medicine Excellency Charm Details Spells List any spells your character may have here, arranged by Circle and listed in the same style as Charms. If you don't plan to take any spells on the character, you may delete this section. Terrestrial Circle Celestial Circle Solar Circle Equipment Mundane Equipment *'''Half-Marukani Riding Horse: Mia' mare, Albionstill relatively young, but nontheless as strong as any horse. She's a halfbreed-Markani horse, so far from as great as such steeds, but she's not a mediocre steed either. *'A quiver, filled with nothing but Fowling arrows. it also contains a small Self bow, though Mia rarely uses it except for practice. The only situation she would wield a weapon against anyone is a life-or-death struggle, and her powerbow is more reliable for that. *'Assorted Clothes:' Mia has a variety of nicely-made clothes, all made of the finest cloth, and clearly crafted by a skilled expert (herself). Mia makes everything she wears for the most part, but doe sit out of personal style, not a desire of 'self-reliance' *'A Tent and special sheets and tarps:' These folded materials occupy a good quarter of Mia's saddlebag space. They count as perfect equipment (+2). The tent and tarps, when properly set up by a character with at least Medicine 3, keep out environmental dust and debris, creating as sterile a place as possible for invasive medical work. This adds two dice to the rolls of anyone inside with an open wound to resist infection or any other airborne diseases outside. It also isolates the sick within: Others within gain 2 dice to resist catching any disease present inside the tent due to isolating curtains. Anyone outside automatically gains two bonus successes to resist being infected as well. Diseases that are transferred in abnormal ways, such as the Hysteria carried by the Torment of Adorjan or Lypothymie and other Emotional Diseases, may or may not be inhibited by these benefits. Magical Equipment *'Lightning Mercy:' a Short Orichalcum Powerbow (Normally kept Elsewhere via Summoning the Loyal Steel *'Satchel of Resplendent Healing''' The clasp is made of Green Jade and bears the sigil of Sextys Jilas, Not the Twilight Caste Mark, as the device is a Shogunate-Era piece. Normally carried over her shoulder, strap across her body, the pack resting on her left hip. *'''Assorted Thaumaturgical concoctions (All appropriate to Life's Little Luxury Blends) **Mia always carries soaps, shampoos, deodorants, and disinfectants, and she generally carries more besides, including a kind of alchemical glue capable of binding surfaces together at a Strength of 2. She carries enough bottled to sell to support herself on the road. Vital Information Willpower: 7/7 Virtues Compassion: 5/5 Conviction: 2/2 Temperance: 2/2 Valor: 2/2 Limit 0/10 Virtue Flaw Compassionate Martyrdom (As per Core) Combat Statistics Defense Values *Dodge DV: 4 (4) Parry DV *Parry DV (Punch): 4 (4) *Parry DV (Kick) : 2 (4) Mental Dodge DV Dodge MDV: 6 (6) Mental Parry DV *Charisma+Presence : 2(2) *Charisma+Performance: 3(3) *Charisma+Investigation: 2(2) *Manipulation+Presence: 1(1) *Manipulation+Performance: 2(2) *Manipulation+Investigation: 1(1) Soak Bashing Soak 4 (1) Lethal Soak 4 (3) Aggravated Soak 3 (3) Health: 10/10 For brief reference (so it will appear in the table of contents), list your health levels in the Health entry as your current health levels versus your temporary health levels (Ex, if you had no applications of the Ox-Body Charm and one box of wound, you would list 6/7.) For completion, track your Health levels here – a bracketed box which is empty is undamaged, one with a B has been filled with a Bashing wound, one with an L has been filled with a Lethal wound, and one with an A has been filled with an Aggravated wound. Add additional boxes as necessary, remember to preserve line break formatting. Remember to add Dying boxes equal to your Stamina. ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying [ ] [ ] [ ] Essence: 2 Personal 13/13/13 Peripheral 27/27/32 Committed *4m Peripheral: Lightning Mercy Attunement *1m Peripheral: Summoning the Loyal Bow Other Information Intimacies *Return Master's Satchel *Uncover First Age Lore *Incurable Optimism *Avoid Conflict *One With Nature Experience Use this space to track your character's available and total Experience (and mark it above in terms of available versus total.) Bonus Point Expenditure *3 BP: Valor 2 *3 BP: Compassion 5 *2 BP: Artifact 3-4 (Satchel of Resplendent Healing) *1 BP: Savant 1 *2 BP: Artifact 0-2 (Lightning Mercy) *2 BP: Favored Lore from 1 to 3 *2 BP: Favored Occult from 1 to 3 16 Creation XP Usage *8 XP: Favored Charm: Essence-Gathering Temper *4 XP: Wits from 1 to 2 *1 XP: Integrity 1 to 2 *1 XP: Resistance 1 to 2 *1 XP: Athletics 1 to 2 *1 XP: Ride 1 to 2 Experience Point Expenditure Use this space to track your character's experience point expenditure. Various OOC Notes And finally, use this space to track any other information you want to keep track of.